1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cosmetic apparatus and method used by a plastic surgeon, and more specifically to skin abrasion apparatus and cellulite massage apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Traditional dermabrasion has been used successfully to treat various types of scarring, for example scarring caused by acne. Wire brush and diamond fraise techniques have been used both, requiring local anesthesia and highly skilled surgical techniques. Bleeding has typically occurred requiring the surgeons and technicians to protect themselves from blood spray while performing the procedure. Postoperative complications have also been encountered.
In a new technique referred to as crystal microdermabrasion, aluminum oxide crystals flowing in an air stream have been applied to the skin. In this technique, there is less bleeding, fewer complications, better compliance, and no need for local anesthesia or high surgical skills. In the microdermabrasion technique, the velocity and density of crystals within the stream of air is related to the degree of abrasion which can occur over a fixed period of time. In the past, the crystal velocity has been controlled primarily by providing a bleed valve for the introduction of additional air into the stream of air. In a suction system this tends to slow the velocity of the operative air stream and thereby reduce the degree of abrasion. Although the velocity is decreased, the crystal density tends to stay the same with this approach.
Microdermabrasion handpieces have typically been formed with handles and caps which define an abrasion chamber. The flow of crystals and the stream of air has been introduced into the abrasion chamber through a nozzle and along a supply path having a distal component. A return orifice communicating with the abrasion chamber has drawn the flow of crystals along a return path having a proximal component. In the past, an abrasion window has been formed in the cap of the handpiece with the window being disposed only in the supply path of the crystal flow. In the past the window has been provided only with a circular configuration. These structural limitations have not tended to maximize the abrasive qualities of the stream.
A system for cellulite massage has been used by the same surgeons and technicians in an apparatus heretofore separate from the microdermabrasion apparatus. This procedure is, commonly referred to as endermologie massage, has had as its primary purpose the reformation of collagen fibers particularly in cellulite. Cellulite occurs as a combination of several factors which may be hormonal, circulatory, and nutritional. Inherent genetics also contribute to this condition where the skin tends to take an orange-peel texture. Nippling of the skin is relieved during this treatment by the applied suction massage. Congestion is alleviated by increasing oxygenation in the blood circulation to the tissue altered by cellulite. The procedure also increases exchanges with the connective tissue and boosts the metabolism rate allowing the body to dispose of toxins naturally. Stretching the collagen fibers and strengthening the elastic fibers make the surface of the skin smoother and firmer. This procedure, requiring a source of vacuuming has been of particular advantage not only in the treatment of cellulite, but also in post-operative liposuction care. In the latter instance, post-operative endermologie treatments have maximized results and offered the additional advantage of keeping patients in communication with the practice and focusing on long-term goals. Particularly when combined with a dietary program and exercise, repeated small-volume liposuction with endermologie following each procedure, has shown significant results.
In the endermologie procedure, a source of vacuum is applied to a conduit terminating at an endermologie handpiece. The handpiece has typically been provided in the configuration of a cylinder having a single fixed diameter.
While these two apparatus, the microdermabrasion apparatus, and the endermologie apparatus, have commonly been provided as separate instruments, they nevertheless have been used by the same surgeons and technicians. More recently, it has been found that the microdermabrasion procedure can be facilitated by the use of an aspiration system to promote tissue blood supply and thereby facilitate fast healing and scar tissue repair. Under these circumstances, the aspiration or suction system associated with the endermologie apparatus has been found of value in the microdermabrasion procedure. Notwithstanding this advantageous combination, the two instruments have not heretofore been combined in a single unit.
In accordance with the present invention, a single unit as adapted for use with a microdermabrasion handpiece as well as an endermologie handpiece. A stream of air is controlled by a 3-way valve which alternatively directs the air along a first air stream to the microdermabrasion handpiece or a second air stream to the endermologie handpiece. The first air stream is directed through a source of crystals which are introduced into the first air stream to provide a flow of crystals which is then sent to the microdermabrasion handpiece. With the advent of a single unit, the mere selection of the 3-way valve permits the unit to be used for both microdermabrasion techniques and endermologie techniques. This advantage is of particular interest because the microdermabrasion technique can be facilitated by the suction and massage associated with the endermologie technique.
Further control over the degree of abrasion can be provided by a valve which bypasses the source of crystals. A reduction in the amount of air flowing through the source of crystals reduces the crystal density without necessarily affecting the crystal velocity at the handpiece.
At the source of crystals, the first air stream is directed through a tube which is provided with a hole in communication with the crystals. This hole is sized and configured to limit the amount of crystals which can flow into the first air stream. Accordingly, the hole can be sized to control the crystal density by limiting the amount of crystals which can be introduced into a given volume of air. A larger hole results in a higher crystal density. Using this structure in combination with a bypass valve is of significant advantage in maximizing control over the crystal velocity density, and hence the degree of skin abrasion.
In the microdermabrasion handpiece, the abrasion window is positioned along the cap so that it is disposed between the supply path and the return path of the crystals. In a particular environment, the nozzle is positioned to direct the flow of crystals directly into the abrasion window of the cap. This seems to provide the greatest control over the skin abrasion process. It has been found that rectangular holes can offer certain advantages over the circular holes of the past. In these embodiments, the long dimension of the rectangle is typically oriented generally parallel to a plane including the nozzle and the return orifice.
These and other features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent with a description of preferred embodiments and reference to the associated drawings.